


Stories and Friendships

by PurpleReine



Category: tangled - Fandom, tangled the series
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Kids, Sweet, The beginning of something, They go to school, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: Eugene loves telling stories to his fellow classmates. Especially the ones his father will tell him at bedtime. Rapunzel goes to school for the first time and is very nervous. Hopefully she will meet a friend.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Stories and Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back! I wrote a little fic inspired by @jasicorn2419 New Dream sketches on tumblr! Yall should go check her out! 
> 
> Until next time!

School started three weeks ago. Within those three weeks, little Eugene Fitzherbert had managed to take over reading time whenever the class went to the carpet. He’d tell their teacher, Miss. Meadow, about the amazing story book his father would read to him before bed, “The Tales of Flynnigan Rider.” 

He’d act out whatever scene intrigued him the night before to his fellow classmates, amusing not only them, but Miss. Meadow as well. She even sent little videos of his one man play to his widowed father. 

Whenever he was asked what he’d wanted to be when he grew up, Eugene’s answer was always to be Flynn Rider. 

“Why not Flynnigan?” Asked little Cassandra one day, obviously bored out of her mind. She was ready to get on with the next activity so they could go to recess right after. 

“Because CassAHndrAH,” Eugene replied as he crossed his arms, “I can’t go and take his full identity. Flynn Rider would be like Flynnigan, but different.”

And with that, he gave Cassandra a weird look where he puckered his lips together and raised one of his eyebrows up at her.

“What are you doing?” Little Arnwaldo, or Lance, who he normally goes by, asked him, “You look like you need to go!”

“No Lance,” Eugene huffed at his best friend, “I don’t need to go. This is simply my smoulder! It will help me get all the ladies when I’m older.”

“Yeah,” Cass replied, “Help the ladies run away from you!” 

Before Eugene could say anything else, the classroom door opened. Principal Woods walked in with a little girl holding on to his hand. 

“Miss. Meadow,” he began, “Sorry to interrupt your lesson, but I am here to let you know that you have a new student joining your class.”

Principal Woods gently nudged the wide-green-eyed girl towards the teacher. Everyone took a good look at the little girl and took her appearance in. Right away there was something different about this little girl. For starters, her blonde hair was longer than she was! It ended about a foot longer and looked very clean and tangled free. Another thing they noticed is that she was barefoot and carrying her shoes in her other hand. Was that even allowed in school?! Did she not care about germs?

“Children,” Principal Woods continued, “Let me introduce you to your new classmate. This is Rapunzel Der Sonne.”

Little Rapunzel took one good look at her peers and her big green eyes began to water.

“Oh no, sweetie,” Miss. Meadow took her by the hand, “It’s okay. Here, let’s put your bag up and you can sit next to Eugene at the table. We’re going to have an amazing day, alright?”

Rapunzel wiped her eyes and nodded before Miss. Meadow led her to the cubbies. 

“Have you ever been to school before?” she asked her, “I know it can be scary at first. But I promise, you will love it!”

“No,” Rapunzel shook her head, “I was homeschooled.”

Well, that explained why she was barefoot. Maybe she was used to walking around the house without her shoes. 

“Well that’s okay!” Miss. Meadow said, “A lot of the kids here have never been to school before either! Why don’t you go sit down and play with some playdoh. In a little bit we’re going to have carpet time and read a story. Okay?”

“A story?” Rapunzel’s eyes lit up, “Okay!”

Next thing Rapunzel knew, she was sitting at a table with three other kids; Eugene, Lance and Cassandra. Cassandra didn’t seem very into the new girl. Lance on the other hand, kept staring at her with a dopey smile. Eugene took this opportunity to practice his smoulder. 

“Hey there,” he turned to her with his newly infamous look, “Name’s Flynn Rider, what’s your Blondie?”

Rapunzel looked up from her clay sculpture and stared at him with confusion. 

“I thought your name is Eugene,” she said, then noticed his face, “Is your face okay? You look like your face is hurt!”

Her eyes welled up again because Rapunzel doesn’t like when people are in pain. Especially if she can’t help them feel better. Eugene on the other hand, began to freak out because he was causing the new girl to cry. 

“Oh, no, no, no, no!” He exclaimed, “Please don’t cry! I want to play during recess today!”

“Eugene, you made her cry,” Lance stated the obvious, “Miss. Meadow is going to be upset now!”

“Shut up, Arnwaldo!” Eugene snapped at him. 

“Can you two stop it?!” Cassandra exclaimed and turned to Rapunzel, “No! His face is not broken! That’s just how he looks. He can’t help with how he was born. Now stop crying!”

“Can’t believe the smoller didn’t work,” Lance mumbled. 

Rapunzel sniffed and wiped her eyes. Feeling a tad relieved that he wasn’t hurt, as well as embarrassed because the girl yelled at her, she turned back to her play-doh. Eugene decided that he was not going to talk to her. She was too emotional for his taste.

A few moments later, Miss. Meadow clapped her hands and had the class gather on the carpet for Eugene’s favorite part of the day. 

“Story time!” She told Rapunzel as she took her seat in one of the squares, “And today’s story is going to be--”

“Miss. Meadow?” Eugene raised his hand, “Can I tell the story my Dad read to me last night?”

“Not right now,” She smiled at him, “But after this story, you can!”

She then turned back to the kids and pulled out a book with a bear on the cover bending over to pick up a button. 

“Everyone comfy and ready?” she asked the class and continued when they all gave her thumbs up, “Alright, let’s begin.”

After the story ended, Miss. Meadow opened the carpet floor to Eugene. 

“Alright guys,” he walked up to the center, “Let me tell you about Flynnigan and the Tales of the Sea!”

While Eugene was telling how Flynnigan Rider was saving prisoner’s from a pirate ship, Miss. Meadow noticed how Rapunzel easily became engrossed with how Eugene was telling the story. She also remembered how excited Rapunzel seemed to be about story time. If her prediction was true, she would be the second student in her class who enjoys reading.

“And so,” Eugene continued, “Right as Flynnigan Rider was just about to get thrown overboard, this girl came swinging from the crow’s nest! She had very long hair that looked like a rope! And--”

“Like Rapunzel’s hair?” little Gus interrupted.

“Uh, no,” Eugene rolled his eyes, “This girl’s hair was very long! Longer than Rapunzel’s! Like uh-- a GAZILLION foots long!”

“Anyways,” he continued, “Where was I?”

“This is booooring,” Cass said.

“Eugene,” Miss. Meadow said, “Why don’t we save the story for later? I believe it’s time for coloring before we go out to recess, alright?”

“Fine,” Eugene grumbled and walked to his table, “Dumb CassAHndrAH ruining my story.”

He noticed Rapunzel happily skipping to their table with her box of crayons and markers. He wondered why she refuses to wear shoes. He had overhead Principal Woods tell Miss. Meadow to let Rapunzel be around barefoot in the classroom, but she needs to wear shoes when they go outside, the cafeteria, and even the restroom. 

When he grabbed his own coloring supplies, Rapunzel protectively hunched over her drawing as if she didn’t want anyone to see. 

“Whatcha coloring Blondie?” Eugene asked her and noticed how red she suddenly got. This is why she needs to wear shoes at school. Or else she will get sick. 

When she didn’t respond, Eugene just shrugged at Lance who also shrugged back. Cassandra just opened her desk divider so she wouldn’t see any of her table mates. 

After coloring time, it was time for recess. The students were lined up waiting patiently, besides Cassandra, for Rapunzel to put her shoes back on so they could go outside. 

“But my Mommy lets me play outside without shoes,” she said to Miss. Meadow, “Why do I have to wear shoes? I don’t like them.”

“I know Sweetie,” Miss. Meadow said as she helped her with her flats, “But walking out to the park can be dangerous on your little feet. We don’t want you accidently stepping on something sharp, right? But don’t worry, when we return you can take them off again.”

“Okay,” Rapunzel pouted and held tightly to the drawing she drew. 

Miss. Meadow had snuck a peek at it and it warmed her heart up. She just hoped the subject wouldn’t mind it. 

“Alright children!” She stood up, “Let’s go outside!”

Finally reaching their destination, Miss. Meadow sat on the benches next to the other Pre-k teacher and sighed. 

“I got a new student today,” she announced, “She’s not a handful, but Principal Woods wants to have a meeting with me and her parents. He said that the meeting would clear up some stuff about her.”

“Oh no,” Mrs. Fields said, “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s nothing. How is she adjusting to far?”

“So far so good,” she replied, “She may also be an avid reader as well. It’s a good thing I sat her next to Eugene.”

“That’s good!” Mrs. Field said, “Maybe that’s what Eugene needs. A little challenge for his advanced self. Still don’t understand why his father refused to have him skip a grade.”

“Yeah,” Miss. Meadow nodded, “Who knows. But let’s hope Rapunzel will meet his level.”

With that, she looked over the playground to take accountability of her class. She noticed Eugene sitting against a tree with his eyes closed enjoying the nice breeze when a once again barefoot Rapunzel approached him shyly. This is what Miss. Meadow was looking forward to.

“Uh, Eugene?” Rapunzel mumbled, “Are you awake?”

“I am now,” He opened an eye, “Can I help you Blondie?”

With that, Rapunzel brought the drawing she was holding on to and turned it around to show him.

“Eugene,” she repeated, “I drew you as Flynn Rider!”

“What?” Eugene quickly sat up with his mouth hanging open. 

The drawing resembled exactly like Eugene. Only seeing it once and for a second, Rapunzel drew his smoulder perfectly. 

“Rapunzel,” he smiled, “You drew me this?”

“Yeah,” she blushed shyly, “Do you like it? I mean It’s not as good as I remembered it. And I really enjoyed your Flynnigan story.”

“This is perfect!” He exclaimed as he gave her a big bear hug, “Thank you so much!”

Rapunzel giggled and sat on the grass next to him. 

“You never finished the story,” she said, “Can you finish it?”

“Blondie, it would be my honor.” He gave her a wink. 

“Awww,” Miss. Meadow and Mrs. Fields said.

“Oh yeah,” Mrs. Fields said, “They’re going to be good friends for sure.”

After watching Eugene act out as Flynnigan Rider and Rapunzel being so engrossed by him, both the teachers went back to their gossip time. 

“Can I tell you something?” Rapunzel asked with a light blush, “I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider.”

Instead of answering her, Eugene smiled and sat next to her and held her hand. 

What the teachers didn’t notice was how Rapunzel softly pecked his cheek.


	2. Stories and Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is New Dream Appreciation Week! Here is my entry for Day of the Hearts! 
> 
> Since I don't really do the whole Valentine's Day fiasco, I decided to go for another Kiddie-verse New Dream! It must be the teacher in me lol 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The annual “Day of the Hearts” was coming up. Everyone was excited and smitten with the idea of love. Everyone except a little Eugene Fitzherbert. He wasn’t very fond of the idea of love. He never really understood it or had the proper influence of love. His mother passed away during childbirth, so Eugene never really met his mother. Or at least remember those few seconds he and his mother first lay eyes on each other before she passed. Sure, his father would date here and there, but never brought back any of the women home. Either way, Edmund’s relationships never lasted. Who can ever replace his loving wife. 

So when Miss. Meadow reminded that the Day of the Hearts was tomorrow, the whole class got excited. That meant having a party with pizza and cake! Everyone started talking about what type of heart cards they were going to bring for their classmates. Even Cassandra was telling Lance how her father was going to get her awesome cards with toy swords on them. 

Eugene on the other hand simply rolled his eyes and went back to his book. He noticed Little Rapunzel also ignored the whole Day of Hearts conversations and went to paint on her chisel. He wondered if Rapunzel was going to bring something. It was only a few weeks since she first joined the class. She was really good at art and even drew him a drawing of himself as Flynn Rider on her very first day of class. 

Today, Rapunzel sported her long hair in a long braid. Her mother had decorated it with flowers. She has gotten used to coming into class with shoes on, rather than sneaking in barefoot. Either way, as soon as she put her backpack up, she took her shoes off and started her day. Lately, the weather has been very chilly, it had actually snowed last week. During these times Rapunzel would come in wearing snow boots, but regardless of weather, once again she took them off and stayed in her socks. At least her toes were warm, Eugene had thought to himself. 

He peeked over at what she was painting. An open window sill surrounded by flowers and some type of green lizard sitting on it. 

“What’s that?” Eugene asked. 

His sudden question surprised Rapunzel into a jump and accidentally smeared the green tail she was carefully working on. Eugene realized his action caused this and quickly looked back at Miss. Meadow. He did not want to sit out during recess. His eyes grew once he saw the tears forming. 

“I’m so sorry!” he pleaded with her, “Please don’t cry! I didn’t mean to!” 

Rapunzel quietly wiped her tears and began putting her paints away. Since she didn’t say anything to him, Eugene quickly went back to his desk and pretended to read. Every now and then he’d look over at Rapunzel who was examining her ruined painting. 

“Rapunzel,” Miss. Meadow said, “What a lovely painting! Why don’t we hang it up and let it dry? You can take it home at the end of the day.”

“Okay,” she quietly agreed, “Thank you Miss. Meadow.”

Rapunzel went back to her desk next to Eugene, but didn’t look at him. Instead, she picked up one of her storybooks and began to read. 

“Rapunzel what type of Heart Cards are you bringing?” Little Lance asked her. 

“Heart Cards?” she asked, “What’s that?” 

“You don’t know?!” he exclaimed, “Where have you been hiding?!”

Rapunzel’s eyes grew and felt her cheeks redden, especially when she noticed Cassandra also waiting for a response. Eugene was more interesting in his book than the conversation.

“This is my first time in school, remember?” She replied, “But I bet you can explain it!”

And so he did. Lance explained how in school kids make little mailboxes out of anything and at the end of the school day there’s going to be a party and we walk around and out the cards inside the box.

“This year I’m making my box into something fancy!” he continued.

“Wow,” Rapunzel said, “That sounds like fun! I need to come up with an idea for mine.”

Eugene couldn’t help but notice that she didn’t look at him at all during the rest of the day. During small groups, she wouldn’t go near him when it was their turn to read with Miss. Meadow. Their teacher noticed something off, but didn’t comment. During reading time, after she finished their daily story, Eugene once again took over and told the Flynnigan Rider story his father read to him the night before. He felt a little hurt that Rapunzel didn’t seem interested in what he was saying and instead joined Cassandra and read her own book. 

He couldn’t believe that she was mad at him for an accident! He even apologized for crying out loud! 

At recess, Rapunzel was being pushed on the swing by Lance. Cassandra was sword playing with a few of the boys. Eugene on the other hand, was sitting on top of the monkey bars watching Rapunzel and Lance laugh as she swung higher and higher. 

Maybe he should make it up to her. Afterall, he did ruin her painting. If only he knew what that green thing was. Too bad she wasn’t speaking to him. 

“Eugene,” Miss. Meadow called up to him, “Come here for a second.”

Great, he was now in trouble.

He considered jumping down, but knew the teacher would have a fit about him possibly getting hurt. Instead, he took his time climbing down each step. When he finally hit land, Miss. Meadow patted to the bench where she had sat. Eugene sighed and sat next to her. 

“So,” she began, “Are you o-- Rapunzel! Don’t you dare take your boots off sweetie!”

Eugene looked up and saw Rapunzel’s hands hovering over her boot laces. He couldn’t help but to smile at her guilty look. When will she ever learn? 

Once that was settled and Rapunzel promised she wouldn’t take her shoes off until they are back in the classroom, Miss. Meadow sat back down and turned to Eugene. 

“Are you okay, Eugene?” 

“I-- uh, yes?” Eugene responded. 

“Did something happen with one of your table mates?” she asked, already knowing the answer. Afterall, teachers have eyes at the back of their heads. 

“Whatever do you mean, Teacher?” he asked in an innocent tone. 

Miss. Meadow gave him a look once Eugene gave her his newly found smoulder. He is going to charm people when he’s older for sure. 

“What happened with Rapunzel?” 

Eugene’s eyes widened and quickly looked over to Rapunzel who was playing tag with a few others. He couldn’t believe that she told him! Better yet, when did she tell on him? After the incident, she was at their table ignoring him. 

“It was an accident Eugene,” Miss. Meadow continued, “It could’ve happened to anyone.”

“But why isn’t she speaking to me?” His voice quivered, causing Miss. Meadow’s heart to break. 

“I don’t know, Sweetie,” she replied, “Give her a bit of time and she’ll speak to you again.”

Eugene looked at Rapunzel again and realized she was staring at him from the monkey bars. As soon as their eyes met, she quickly looked away. 

“Time to line up, class!”

…

It was at the end of the day and Rapunzel still wouldn’t talk to Eugene. But then again, Eugene never attempted to talk to her either. During naptime, Eugene struggled to fall asleep and noticed Rapunzel tossing and turning in her mat. He quickly pretended to be asleep when Miss. Meadow walked over to her and comforted a crying Rapunzel. By the time Eugene finally managed to fall asleep, it was time to start waking up. 

Now, he was standing outside the school waiting for his father to pick him up. Both he and Rapunzel were the last two of Miss. Meadow’s students waiting for their rides. Eugene was grumpingly flipping through his book trying not to shiver against the chilly air. Rapunzel was drawing shapes on the left over snow with a stick she found. 

“Come on guys,” Miss. Meadow grabbed their hands before leading them to the doors, “It’s a little too chilly and you can keep an eye out from inside the main office.”

After sitting the kids on a bench, Miss. Meadow went to make copies for the next day. 

Without meaning to, Eugene peeked over at Rapunzel who was nervously biting her lip as she stared out the windows for her parents. Even though it has been a few weeks since she started school, Rapunzel was still nervous and had a difficult time adjusting to the school life. So when Eugene noticed her expression, he silently prayed that their teacher returned so she could comfort his classmate. 

Luckily, a car that wasn’t his father’s pulled into the school and Rapunzel quickly got up and grabbed her backpack. 

“Miss. Meadow,” Eugene called out, “I think Rapunzel’s ride is here.”

Well, he wasn’t about to let Rapunzel leave without telling their teacher. When their teacher returned, she opened the door for Rapunzel and turned back to Eugene.

“You wait for me here,” she said before turning to Rapunzel, “Ready dear?”

Rapunzel nodded and began to walk out the door before she stopped for a second. 

“Chameleon,” Rapunzel turned to Eugene, “He’s my pet Chameleon, Pascal.”

Without bothering to wait for his reply, Rapunzel quickly headed out towards a woman with brown hair.

“Mama!”

Pet Chameleon? So that’s what she was painting! Who would’ve thought Rapunzel liked lizards. 

By the time his father picked him up, Eugene had an idea. 

…

“You want to go to the store for what?” Edmund asked.

After explaining what happened at school and with Rapunzel’s painting, Eugene asked his father if they could go to the store to get her something for the Days of the Hearts. 

“I want to make it up to her,” Eugene said, “I felt bad for scaring her into messing up her painting. So, can we?”

At the red light, Edmund looked at his son through the rear-view window and noticed how Eugene was nervously playing with his hands. He couldn’t help but to feel a little sad that his wife wasn’t here to watch their son grow up.

“Sure Son,” he said, “We could go to the store and then pick up a pizza for dinner. What do you say?”

“Awesome!”

When they arrived at the store, Edmund placed a hand on Eugene’s shoulders. 

“Before we go there,” he began, “We should consider also getting cards for the rest of your classmates. I mean, it wouldn’t be fair to them if you only got something for Rapunzel. Right?”

Eugene thought about his father’s words and nodded.

“Right. Can we also get something for Miss. Meadow?” he asked.

“Of course!”

They ended up choosing a big chocolate box and flowers for Miss. Meadow, and some popular movie characters cards for the class. They were on the way to get Rapunzel’s gift on the other side of the store. 

“Dad,” Eugene looked at their options, “Do you think Rapunzel will like this? I don’t want to mess up and get her upset again.”

“I don’t see why she would get upset,” Edmund said, “Besides, you’re also going to give her a card too. Here, I think this one would be a good one.”

He picked up one of the options and read through the directions. 

“Yep, this will do just fine.” 

After paying and returning home, Eugene quickly got started on the cards. When it came to Rapunzel’s, he placed her gifts inside a gift bag and suddenly felt nervous. What if the class gets upset with him because he only got her a real gift? Or what if she gets upset about what he got her? 

He was being silly. Afterall, he was only doing this because he ruined her painting. Plus, he hated how she wouldn’t talk to him. With that, he finished the rest of the cards and went to sleep. 

…

Why on Earth did his father make him dress up for Day of the Hearts? 

Eugene showed up to school the next morning in brown pants, a white buttoned down shirt and a blue vest. He was glad he wasn’t the only one dressed up, but still. This meant that he wasn’t able to run around during recess because the party was after recess. He did feel sorry for the girls though, all wearing dresses and their hairs styled up. All the girls including--

“CassAHndrAh!” he smirked, “Is that really you?! I could barely recognize you!”

Cassandra was wearing a simple green shaded dress with puffy sleeves and white stockings. This was the first time Eugene saw her in a dress. 

“My Dad made me,” she crossed her arms and grumbled, “I could still beat you up tho.”

Before Eugene could shoot back, Miss. Meadow clapped her hands getting everyone's attention.

“Good morning guys,” she began, “Remember to grab your breakfast and work on your morning work. Also, please keep your Day of the Hearts cards in your backpacks. We will exchange them after recess.”

Eugene put his backpack away, except for the flowers and chocolate. He went up to his teacher to present her with the gifts.

“Here you go, Miss. Meadow,” he said, “These are for you.”

“Why thank you Eugene,” she took the flowers and chocolate, “What a gentleman you are.”

Eugene beamed at the compliment and went back to his breakfast. 

He stopped mid bite when he noticed Rapunzel finally coming in. She was dressed in a pink and purple dress with white stockings and black shoes. Her hair was once again in a braid with different flowers from yesterday. Eugene thought she looked really pretty and her dress looked what a princess would wear. 

Rapunzel looked very shy when she made her little entrance and everyone stood in front of her. 

“Okay kids,” Miss. Meadow said, “Let’s give Rapunzel a chance to put her things up and have her breakfast. Then afterwards we’re going to make our Day of Hearts boxes!”

Throughout the day, the class was busy with their little project. Miss. Meadow figured since they were all excited for their little class party, they weren’t going to be focused on actual work. Besides the boxes, she had them do cute Day of Hearts activity worksheets for fun. That will keep them entertained while she finished testing the last three remaining students and completing their report cards. 

Eugene looked up at his table mates and noticed Cass was making her box into an actual mailbox with a few hearts glued to it. Who knew that Cassandra was into this? Lance was making his box into something fancy he had said. But it just looked a little too much for Eugene’s taste. All that lace and velvet. He turned to Rapunzel’s box and he was blown away. Her box was the foundation of her— tower? She had managed to make a tower out of the supplies their teacher laid out for them. How in the world did she come up with a tower? But then again, Rapunzel is an artist. He made his own box into a treasure chest. Something Flynnigan Rider would have on his adventures. 

“I like your treasure chest.” Rapunzel said to him for the first time that day. 

“Thank you,” he was stammered, “I like your tower too.”

She gave him a smile and went back to work. 

…

After everyone returned back from recess, it was as if their energy came back. They were excited about getting the party started and exchanging gifts. 

“Alright kids,” Miss. Meadow had finished setting snacks on their tables, “You have your snacks, the movie is about to start. So you can begin to give each other your cards. Remember, you need to place them in their boxes.”

Several students grabbed their cards and quickly began placing them in their classmates boxes. Eugene on the other hand suddenly felt a little nervous about giving Rapunzel her gift. But he figured that maybe he could give it to her when everyone was more focused on the movie. So he grabbed his cards and began to follow suit. 

When he finished exchanging his cards, Eugene grabbed the gift bag and went back to his desk. He was deciding whether to leave it on her desk or just hand it to her when she returned. Before he could make up his mind, Rapunzel sat next to him looking rather nervous. 

“Eugene?” 

“Yes?” he looked up and met her eyes.

Rapunzel grabbed a gift bag from the floor and handed it to him. 

“I made you something.” she placed her loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“You did?” 

Carefully Eugene took out what it seemed like a handmade comic book. 

“I made one of your Flynn Rider stories into a comic,” she blushed and pointed to a girl next to Flynn Rider holding his hand, “I even drew my own character in it.”

Eugene flipped through the book and smiled big.

“Wow Rapunzel,” he exclaimed, “This is amazing! Thank you so much! I can’t wait to read this!”

“My Mama and Papa also said that you can come over to the house and play if your Dad lets you.” she looked down, “I have a trampoline and a lot of books too. You can also meet Pascal!”

“Pascal?” he then suddenly remembered his gift, “Oh! Here I also got you something.”

He grabbed his gift bag and handed it to her. When she took it and peered in, Rapunzel raised an eyebrow in confusion. She took out a few berries and a bottle of what it seemed were bugs.

“I don’t know if Pascal actually eats bugs or not,” he explained, “So I also got his berries. Plus, there’s something in there for you too.”

Rapunzel looked into the bag again and noticed a sketchbook and pencils.

“Wow!” she said, “Thank you so much! You also got something for Pascal! He’s going to love this! He eats both bugs and fruits! Thank you so much! You have to come over and meet him!”

“I would love to Blondie,” he said, “If my Dad lets me.”

She stood up from her desk and grabbed his hand. 

“Come on,” she said, “Let’s go watch the movie together!”

With that, Eugene and Rapunzel sat on the carpet next to one another watching the movie while holding hands. He slowly began to understand why everyone made a big deal about Day of Hearts. He couldn’t wait to get home and ask his father if he can go over to Rapunzel’s house and play with her.

Miss. Meadow noticed and smiled at their little friendship. She had a feeling about this little friendship blooming in the future. But nonetheless, she kept an eye on them throughout the movie.


End file.
